fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Podziemna Finałowa Czwórka
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Ziemią! Finałowa piątka grała w prawdę lub wyzwanie. Dowiedzieliśmy się wielu ciekawych rzeczy, takich jak liczba chłopaków z którymi Staci się umawiała, lub dlaczego Sofie jest fanką Staci. Okazało się też że Dan zakochał się w Staci, Mindy musiała przyznać się do tego żę potrafi przwidywać przyszłość, a potem Michał obrażać wszystkich. Ale w końcu to Sofie wyleciała, po tym jak skłamała! No więc, zostało już tylko czterech uczestników: Michał, Dan, Mindy i Staci. Kto dojdzie do finałowej trójki? Jakie zadanie czeka na finałową czwórke? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną... Porażkę... pod Ziemią! (intro) W stołówce: (Staci siada obok Dana.) Staci: Cześć, Danie~. Dan: Cześć. Staci: Myślałam całą noc o tym czego dowiedziałam się od ciebie wczoraj... Dan: O-Oh... o tym... ahaha... Staci: Wiesz... ty też mi się podobasz. Dan: (czerwieni się) N-Na prawdę? Staci: Oczywiście że tak! Może pójdziemy na randkę jak ten sezon się skończy? Dan: ...r-randkę? Podoba mi się ten pomysł... ' Michał: Pfft... nie cieszyłbym się tak na twoim miejscu, Dan. Znając ją, długo nie będziecie razem, hehe... Staci: Hej! Co to miało znaczyć!? Sofie, bierz go------ oh... zapomniałam że Sofie tu już nie ma... (wzdycha) Dan: Nie martw się. Masz mnie. Staci: (uśmiecha się) Racja.... (Staci przytula Dana.) Michał: Hmph... Mindy: To "Hmph" brzmi jakbyś był zazdrosny. Michał: Oczywiście że nie jestem. Jedyna dziewczyna która mi się podoba to Ewelina! Mindy: ...nie miałam na myśli że jesteś zazdrosny o Staci, tylko o to że Dan się podoba jakiejś dziewczynie, nie tak jak ty. Michał: Hmph...! A co ty możesz wiedzieć!? Oczywiście że jest pełno dziewczyn którym się podobam! Mindy: ...na przykład? Michał: ...nie znasz ich więc to nieważne. Mindy: Ta... ' (Chris wchodzi do stołówki.) Chris: Witajcie, finałowa czwórko! Bądźcie za pięć minut na zewnątrz. (Chris wychodzi.) ' '''''Na zewnątrz: Chris: Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie proste. Będziecie musieli wpychać wagoniki z węglem na szczyt tego wzgórza. (Chris pokazuje na wagoniki z węglem ustawione przed wzgórzem.) Chris: Każdy z was będzie musiał wepchać pięć wagoników. Pierwsza osoba której to się uda zdobędzie nietykalność. Możecie zaczynać. (Staci, Dan i Mindy od razu pobiegli wpychać wagoniki.) Michał: Hmm... ' (Michał idzie gdzieś, w międzyczasie, Mindy była na prowadzeniu, za nią Dan a na końcu Staci.) Dan: ...czy to nie podejrzane że Michał sobie gdzieś poszedł? Staci: Ha, to tylko oznacza mniej konkurencji dla nas! Dan: Hm... Może masz rację. (Dan potyka się o kamień, przez co puszcza wagonik który wpychał i zjeżdża on prosto w wagoniki Staci.) Staci: GAH! (Staci wpada w swój wagonik i zjeżdża na sam dół, a Mindy dociera na szczyt z pierwszym wagonikiem.) Staci: Ugh... Daaaaan! (Dan podbiega do Staci.) Dan: S-Staci! N-Nic ci nie jest!? Staci: Grr... (Staci jest cała czarna z powodu węglu.) Staci: Czy wyglądam jakby mi nic nie było!? Dan: ...p-przepraszam. Staci: Hmph, a teraz Mindy wygrywa! (Mindy zaczyna wpychać drugi wagonik na wzgórze.) Dan: Nie martw się, jeszcze możemy ją dogonić. Staci: Hmph... obyś miał rację. (Staci i Dan zaczynają wpychać drógie wagoniki. Gdy Staci i Dan są w połowie drogi, Mindy dopycha drogi wózek na szczyt.) Mindy: Whew... jeszcze tylko 3. (Mindy zbiega na dół i zaczyna wpychać trzeci wagonik, a Staci i Dan docierają na szczyt.) Staci: Ugh... to dopiero pierwszy wagonik, a ona wpycha już trzeci... Zrób coś! Dan: Ale co ja niby mogę zrobić? Staci: Hmm... oh! Mam pomysł. (Staci szepcze coś do Dana.) Dan: A-Ale! Nie mogę tego zrobić! Ona jest moją przyjaciółką! Staci: Musisz wybrać. Ona albo ja. (Staci zbiegła na dół i zaczęła wpychać drugi wagonik, a Mindy dopchała trzeci wagonik na górę, i zaczęła wpychać czwarty wagonik.) Dan: Ugh... i co ja niby mam zrobić? (wzdycha) ... (Dan bierze węgiel z jednego z wagoników i zaczyna nim rzucać w Mindy.) Dan: Przepraszam, Mindy! (Mindy unika, wciąż wpychając wagonik.) Mindy: Co ty robisz!? Ugh... ' (Staci wpycha drugi wagonik na górę i zaczyna wpychać trzeci, gdy Mindy jest w połowie drogi z czwartym wagonikiem, wciąż unikając węgla rzucanego przez Dan. Staci udaję się dopchać trzeci wagonik na górę i zacząć wpychać czwarty za nim jeszcze Mindy dotarła na górę z czwartym wagonikiem, a wtedy przez przypadek Dan trafia Staci węglem.) Staci: Ow! Daaaaan!!!!!! Dan: Przepraszaaaam!!!! Staci: Hmph. (Wtedy Michał wraca z jakąś skrzynią.) Michał: Hm... Wygląda na to że jeszcze mam czas, heh. (Michał ustawia pięć wagoników w rzędzie, i przyczepia każdy razem pokoleji łańcuchem ze skrzyni, a Staci i Mindy docierają na szczyt z czwartymi wagonikami.) Staci: ...jestem... taka... zmęczona... Dan: Jeszcze tylko jeden, Staci! Uda ci się! (Mindy i Staci zbiegają na dół i zaczynają wpychać ostatnie wagoniki. W międzyczasie Michał majsterkuje coś przy wózkach, a Dan podchodzi do niego.) Dan: ...co robisz? Michał: Hmph, próbuję wygrać zadanie. A ty nie powinnieneś pomagać Staci? Heh... Dan: Węgiel mi się skończył. Michał: Hmph... Już prawie skończyłem. (Mindy i Staci są już niedaleko szczytu.) Staci: Pokonam... cię... ugh... dlaczego to takie ciężkie...!? Mindy: Heh... uwierz mi, na pewno nie wygrasz tego zadania. Staci: Grr... Już ja ci pokażę! Nie dam ci wygrać! Michał: I skończone! (Michał przyczepił jakieś małe rakiety do ostatniego z przyczepionych wagoników z węglem.) Dan: ...skąd ty to wziąłeś? Michał: Heh, zrobiłem z różnych rzeczy które znalazłem w szopie. Hehehe... a teraz...! (Michał wyciąga jakiś przycisk.) Michał: Musze tylko nacisnąć ten przycisk...! (Dan zabiera mu przycisk z ręki.) Michał: Hej! Dan: Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić! (Dan się potyka i upada na ziemię przypadkowo naciskając przycisk.) Dan: Ugh... jak zwykle takie moje szczęście. (Rakiety przyczepiony do wagonika się włączają, i wpychają wagoniki na górę bardzo szybko, a gdy przejeżdżają pomiędzy Mindy i Staci, Mindy i Staci tracą równowagę, przez co upadają na ziemię, a ich wózki zjeżdżają na sam dół.) Staci: C-Co się stało!? (Wózki Michała docierają na szczyt wzgórza.) Michał: To zadziałało! Hahahahahaha! Staci: Ugh.. a byłam tak blisko... Chris: No i naszym zwycięzcą dzisiaj jest Michał! Zobaczymy się na ceremonii za godzinę. Michał: Heh, czyli to oznacza że mam domek wygranych dla siebie... (Michał sobie idzie.) Mindy: (do Dana) Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? Dan: Uh...! Okej... (Mindy i Dan idą do stołówki, a Staci po cichu zakrada się za nimi.) W stołówce: Mindy: Jak mogłeś we mnie rzucać węglem!?!? Myślałam że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Dan: P-Przepraszam, Mindy... Ale nie chciałem zawieść Staci... Mindy: Ugh... Dan: ...przepraszam. Mindy: ...po prostu nie rób tak więcej. No więc, na kogo będziesz dziś głosował? ...mnie... czy Staci? Dan: ...! J-Ja... uh... Mindy: Musisz wybrać. Ona lub ja. Czy ona na prawdę jest tego warta? Prawdopodobnie znudzisz się jej po kilku dniach! Tak zawsze z nią jest! Dan: Przestań tak o niej mówić! Ona nie jest taka zła! Mindy: ...tylko cię ostrzegam. Ale to w końcu twój wybór na kogo będziesz głosować. To twój wybór kogo lubisz. Mam tylko nadzieję że wybierzesz dobrze. Do zobaczenia na ceremonii. (Mindy wychodzi.) Dan: Mindy.... (Wtedy Staci się pojawia.) Staci: Hmph, chyba nie masz zamiaru jej posłuchać i głosować na mnie, co nie? Dan: ...o-oczywiście! Nie ma mowy żebym na ciebie zagłosował! Staci: To dobrze. Ufam ci, Dan. Do zobaczenia na ceremonii. (Staci wychodzi.) ' '''''Głosowanie: Staci: Mindy. Mindy: Staci. Na ceremonii: Chris: Dzisiaj węgle dostają Michał i Dan. Mindy czy Staci? Staci czy Mindy? Ostatni węgiel idzie do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Mindy! Staci: Że co!??! Daaaaan!!!! Głosowałeś na mnie!? Dan: Co!? Nie! Staci: To jak to się stało że Mindy nie wyleciała!? Dan: ..głosowałem na siebie. Nie mogłem tak po prostu wybrać między przyjaciółką, a kimś kogo kocham... Nie powinno się porzucać znajomych z powodu kogoś w kim się zakochałeś. Staci: ...hmph... rozumiem... Czyli to oznacza... Michał!?!??! GŁOSOWAŁES NA MNIE!? Michał: ...Tak? No i? Wygrałaś poprzedni sezon, oczywiście że musiałem się ciebie pozbyć. Staci: Grr... Sofie, bierz go-------- ...ugh... zaś zapomniałam że jej tu jeż nie ma. Michał: Heh... Staci: Hmph..! Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, Michał!!! (Staci wsiada do wagonika z węglem i odjeżdża.) ' ' ''' '''Chris: To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dzisiaj Staci została wyeliminowana. Kto zostanie wyeliminowany następnym razem? Kto dojdzie do finału? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... pod Ziemią!